User talk:DeadPrincessMeow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Big Time Rush Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Big Time Break-Up page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tdifan1234 (Talk) 12:11, May 27, 2011 PLEASE DON'T DO IT ! YOU CAN WIN THIS SEASON ! THE VOTING WILL CHOOSE THE WINNER (NOT ME) ! ITS SECRET BUT YOU'RE MY FAVOURITE ! PLEASE DON'T QUIT ! IN THE LAST SEASON WE WERE THINKING THAT MARYVETTE WILL WIN ,BUT SHE WERE 2ND.WE DON'T KNOW WHO WILL WIN.EVERYONE CAN WIN !' I'm begging you don't QUIT PLEASE !'Przemek9514 15:04, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 but you won place in final 4.OK if mariah will win you don't want 2nd place ? 2nd place is better than 6th.BUT YOU CAN WIN ! ARE YOU REALLY QUIT ? DO YOU WANT THINK ABOUT IT ?Przemek9514 15:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 ok bye ok i have done that monique is on 6th place but you have 2 hours to think about change it.if you want still in show i will change it and you will be in comeptition.i have 1 question.Do you think that my show is fair/unfair ? Przemek9514 15:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Admin Position i have a great idea i will host a poll and i will make someone else face you in the poll to see who will become the next admin how does that sound?Poky7774 18:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Poll you are now good luck kidPoky7774 03:04, August 16, 2011 (UTC) New Admin since someone spammed the first page and it was recreated i will reward you and react to be admins do you promise not to abuse your powers if you do i block you for 1 yearPoky7774 01:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Admin you will now serve as administrator gwenfan120Poky7774 23:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat where is the chat and how did you add itPoky7774 17:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey Poky7774 12:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Same old same oldPoky7774 13:51, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin as you know i am in charge of this wikia rightPoky7774 13:53, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Replacing i am thinking about having a new administrator and replacing one who hasn't come on for a month or edited since julyPoky7774 14:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) what do you thinkPoky7774 14:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm Lexi and I'm a Wikia staff member. I'm very familiar with Big Time Rush and I love a lot of their songs! I think this wikis is great, but it could definitely use a few improvements, and I would love the chance to make those improvements. For example the skin just shows in one corner of the screen. It would be cool to get a more colorful and exciting skin that actually covers both sides. I was also thinking of portals for songs/episodes, and a main page "makeover". Is that cool with you? LexiLexi 18:12, November 2, 2011 (UTC)